1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to billet reversers of the type in which chains passed with a sagging are driven for reversing a billet.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, the polishing of a billet has required a reverser for reversing the billet to upwardly direct a given surface thereof and a clamper for clamping the billet at the time of the polishing operation. Thus, the apparatus as a whole has been large in scale and complicated, and its operation has not been simple.